Carlos Estevez (Earth-0097)
Carlos Estevez is Superman History Early Life Born to scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van in the House of El, Kandor, Krypton, on July 28th 1988, the newborn Kal-El was destined to become of the planet's greatest minds. However, his fate would end abruptly when the superintendent Artificial Intelligence of Krypton, Ultron, and a creation of Jor-El, rebelled against his creators and allowed Krypton to be destroyed by a impending doom, the being known as Galactus, who feasted upon the life of worlds. Realizing his studies in the past decades over the ruin of Krypton was true, Jor-El placed his son in a stasis capsule, hoping to send him to a planet far away from the menace of the Hunger. As they said their last goodbyes to Kal-El, Jor and Lara embraced as they were destroyed when Galactus finally ended his eating upon Krypton. Wandering through the galaxy in his capsule, Kal-El journeyed near locations such as Tamaran, Sakaar, and Hala, only to arrive in the Solar system, where he almost reached Mars, but actually got himself falling straight to it's sister planet, Earth. In a small town in the heart of Kansas, two newlywed farmers David and Linda Estevez travel down a long road, heading towards the town Fair. A meteor shower occurs, David and Linda look at the rocks in awe. The rocks start to hit and destroy the ground around them, David tries to weave out of the way of the meteors as a large space ship lands directly infront of the truck, they stop. They get out as Linda hears a baby crying, they run to the ship as David pry it open. Inside sits a crying Kal-El, Linda wraps the baby around with the blanket inside of the pod. Amazed, the couple would adopt Kal-El as their own son, naming him Carlos Amir Estevez, based on David father's name (Amir). The three of them became a happy family, and for years they lived in stability on their farm. Outcast However, Carlos' alien heritage didn't pass unnoticed by his adoptive parents. However, he acted and grew like any normal, human baby. Carlos grew up a true American farmboy, he delved deep into his studies and was a massive bookworm. When he was 15 years old, his dad sent him into town to pick a few things up for the farm. On his way back, he walks past an alley he looks down and sees four large vans transporting some sort of device. He slowly walks down the alley and eavesdrops on the transaction. He pulls out his phone and starts to dial the police, the large spherical device starts to spark and shake, Carlos starts to run in the other direction. The device explodes as Carlos is caught in the blast. Over the coming months, Carlos begins to gain new special abilities. Including Super Speed, Strength, Heat vision, arctic breath and Super jumping. These new abilities also increased all his other senses. His father took him down the cellar and showed him the spaceship he showed up in. He tells him about his home planet based on information that was left inside the spaceship, Carlos at first rejected the notion of being an alien. He ran from home at super speed and stopped near the city, he attempted to take it all in. He looked over and saw a woman getting mugged in an ally, instead of calling 911 he quickly ran over to save the woman from the criminal. He immediately incapacitates the man and checks on the woman. The woman preaches her gratitude towards Carlos, he realizes what he's just done and what he can do with these newfound powers. One day, while he read a favorite book of his in his school's gym, a group of bullies attempted to harass Carlos' crush, Amy Dallen, who was menacing to call the Principal for their aggression to other children. As one of them proceeded to hit her, Carlos stepped up and accidentally broke his arm, which caused many repercussions around the school and Smallville as well. This caused a great deal for Carlos; he became an even greater outcast, and many would either verbally abuse him or merely avoid him. Only Tommy stood by him, although Amy felt bad for Carlos, but she couldn't reveal it due to her parents' pressure. In order to cheer his son up, David took him to travel to Cole Pike, where they stared at the immense valleys that lied ahead them; David told Carlos he was destined to be someone special, and that his powers were gifts, not curses. Carlos agreed, and he hugged his father as both of them cried. The other day, while Carlos was in the farmstead, he asked David to play soccer with him. After his job, David did. They played for a long time, but David got tired. Not realizing this, Carlos ran as fast as he could, easily reaching miles before he even realized. However, after reaching a distance, he could only see David lying in the ground, lifeless, having suffered a heart attack. American Alien Superman Powers & Ablities *'Kryptonian Physiology': Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. *'Solar Radiation Absorption': As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *'Superhuman Strength': The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of 50 tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain. *'Invulnerability': His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his super-humanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. *'Longevity': Superman can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Carlos is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. *'Flight': Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. Due to flying more often than running, he's much faster when he flies. *'Superhuman Speed': He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. Superman can fly at speeds faster than Mach 3 and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. *'Superhuman Hearing': Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *'Super Smell': On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *'Heat Vision' *'Self-Sustenance': He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *'Healing Factor': Superman has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. *'Super-Breath': Superman can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. *'Heat Vision': Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. *'Super Vision': Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *'Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision': He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. *'Genius-Level Intellect': He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will': Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. *'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. *'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation': Both as a superhero and as a Forensic Analyst, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. *'Leadership': Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. Category:Earth-0097